Jasmine the Courier
by RoseAmongLillies
Summary: A young female courier finds herself with a grumpy sniper following her as she makes her way to the strip to try and find the man who took her memories from her getting tangled up with Mr. House along the way. F CourierXBoone Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first time really writing a fan-fiction so try to go easy on me. I absolutely love Boone, he is my favorite follower in the game so when i wanted to start writing fan-fiction i figured why not write about him? Reviews welcome. _

And there the lone wanderer sat, in a bathtub washing away the sweat that had accumulated on her tanned yet supple skin. It had been two weeks since she had woken up at Doc Mitchell's, she couldn't remember much due to the fact she was shot in the head. But she remembered little things, like her name. She loved her name, she thought it was exotic, "Jasmine" she said in reply to Doc's simple question. She took a sip from the bottle of whiskey she had found on the nightstand in the room. She was grateful for the hot water, so much so that the first thing she did after renting the room was fill the tub to the brim. She lay there now one foot propped up on the edge of the tub opposite her and one knee slightly bent, enjoying the hot steam that had filled the bathroom and fogged the cracked mirror while taking a long swig of whisky. In the past two weeks, not a lot had happened, it left her with a lot of time to think. She began making rules for herself. Rule one was never give your trust out freely, though the people of Bitter springs had been kind and welcoming to her, as soon as she embarked on her journey to find the man who had shot her she learned not all people of the Mojave were so kind. Rule two was everyone is a potential threat until they proved to her otherwise, Jasmine learned this on her way to the nearby town of prim when she had stopped at a shack where the road split into a fork. She saw three men fighting off bloat flies, she stepped in to lend a helping hand, yet once they were dead the men kept on shooting, but now in her direction. She wanted to run, but something inside her told her to stay and fight. She had killed two of the men while downing another with a shot to his knee as he fled finishing him off with a shot to the head, she had impressed herself. As she went on she learned more and more about herself, like when her pistol jammed it only took her a second to realize what the problem was and fix it without a thought. She knew her skills with weapons would be put to good use when she arrived in Prim only to find out it was no safer a place to stay then on the side of the road. She fought her way through the men that had tried to take over the town only getting a few cuts and bruises. It was after she got out that she realized how good she was at patching herself up, she was no master surgeon but she knew more than she thought. The next few days were spent on the road, she spent the days traveling and making camp at night. When she was in bitter springs she had been taught some basic survival skills, like how to start a fire and to know where it was safe to make camp. She ran her hand over the soft light brown fuzz that covered her head, the first day she woke up she had long brown hair down to her waist, she stared at herself in the mirror in Doc's bathroom one night. She was observing the features of her own face, her slender jaw, her heart-shaped face, full lips, and her big deep brown eyes. She finally came to her hair; she wondered to herself " Why did I want to keep my hair this long? This is a desert after all." and she took the buzzer she borrowed and began to shave her head. Though it had been a rather spur of the moment decision it didn't come out to bad, she thought she looked better this way. She stood up out of the tub, pulling the plug to let the water drain, she scooped up her clothing off the floor which had consisted of a pair blue jeans, boots, and a dingy white tank top. She threw them on the dresser with her pack and began to towel off. She began observing her body; She wasn't the curviest of women, small breasts and petite waist that flowed into slender hips and long legs. She often looked over her body, it was unfamiliar, but she thought she was decent looking enough. She pulled out her sleeping shirt from her pack and slipped it over her head, she fell on the bed appreciating the soft sheets and blankets. She propped herself up against the wall the bed was against to and made yet another rule for herself. Rule 3, appreciate little comforts whether it be a bed, hot water, or good whiskey. She wrote the rule down in a small leather bound journal that Doc had given her, he said that writing things down would maybe help her with her memory loss. Her placed the journal on the nightstand and tucked herself under the blankets of the bed quickly falling asleep.

When she woke up the sun was streaming through the window. She checked her Pitboy, Yet another kind donation from Doc. It was 11:30 that was the latest she had ever slept. She began to get dressed, throwing on a fresh tank top and jeans then tying the laces of her boots. She took the sweaty top and jeans and put them into the bathroom so she would remember to wash them later in the day. The Lady at the front desk, Jeannie May Crawford, had been nice enough to give her some soap to wash with. Jasmine stepped into the morning sun locking the door behind her as she made her way to the Hulking green dinosaur that had peaked her interest since she entered the small town. As she made her way to it she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey there! Are you new in town?" Jasmine turned around to see a tall man in what looked to be an NCR ranger's outfit. "Hello" Jasmine said with a smile extending her hand to his. He shook her hand, "Now what would a pretty young woman like you being doing all the way out here in Novak? If I might ask?" he said with a friendly smile on his face. "I'm just passing through, I'm looking for someone actually. Would you of happened to see a man in a checkered suit?" Jasmine asked pleadingly. She hadn't really had much luck tracking down then man who shot her so far, but she had gotten enough from the citizens of good springs and the sheriff in prim to know he was heading in the direction. " No, I can't say I've seen anyone like that passing through here. I'm sorry to say, but I'm not really the one you should be asking. If I was you I would go check with Manny, he stands watch on days in Dinky's mouth."

" Dinky?" Jasmine said with a perplexed look on her face.

" The Big green dinosaur" Ranger Andy said "and by the way I didn't catch your name little woman, I'm Ranger Andy."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Jasmine, its nice to meet you ranger Andy." She said apologetically.

"No need to be sorry Miss Jasmine"

"It was nice meeting you, but I want to take you up on your suggestion to go and ask Manny about the man I'm looking for. Thank you so much for your help."

"The pleasure was all mine Miss jasmine." He said and she began to walk to the dinosaur. Jasmine didn't know why but she trusted ranger Andy, maybe because unlike the majority of the Mojave he had approached her in a kind way. She knew she made a rule not to be so trusting but she couldn't help but trust the Old NCR ranger. She swung open the door that led into Dinky, she asked the man behind the counter where she could find Manny and he pointed to the stairs just left of the counter. As she opened the door to Dinky's mouth she found the barrel of a gun staring her straight in the face. " Don't sneak up on a person like that." Manny said in an irritated tone. "Sorry." Catherine said. She really didn't mean to scare him; she had only wanted to talk to him. Manny was bronze skinned man and wore a red beret on his head. She brought her mind back to the conversation and asked the man her question. "Have you seen a man with a checkered suit come through here?" jasmine asked suddenly as Manny had sat down again. "Why? Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

The thought made Jasmine grimace in disgust.

"No, he's isn't. So have you seen him or not?" She said little annoyed. Whenever she thought about the man who shot her all that came to mind was how she was left for dead in a shallow grave, but she shook away the thoughts and brought her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Well shit" Manny said looking up at the seemingly irritated women who now had her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, there was a man by that description who came through here a few weeks back. But I don't give out information for free, if you want to know where he went you'll have to do something for me first." He said. Now jasmine was getting mad "Fine, what do you want?" Manny explained to her about his problem with the ghouls that were lingering in the science facility near by and that if she helped him out he'd tell her which way the man went. When Manny was done explaining Jasmine was even more irritated. Why couldn't he just tell her where he went? It was as simple as a few words. " Your kidding right? You want me to go and do all that just for a simple "he went that way."" Manny had stood up and had a very serious look on his face and spoke with a harsh tone " You want the information that's what you need to do." Jasmine opened the door and left. Right there was a person she knew she'd never trust, she had bought some water and food along with a book to read from the gift shop. She went back to her room to try to calm down and figure out a way around this. She entered her room and set the packaged food down along with the water. She went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. She didn't realize how upset she still was about what had happened, she knew she wasn't over it but she didn't think it would come bubbling back to the surface like that. It caused an ache in her heart to think about how she could have family out in the Mojave somewhere and not even know it. Not to mention the fact she had no a clue who she was. She sat on the bed once again leaning against the wall with her knees to her chest chin resting on her right knee as she felt tears welling up into her eyes. It was bad enough not knowing who she was, but the situation wasn't made any better by the fact that she has refused to talk to Doc about it, about how she felt completely alone, with her only goal being to find the man who had done this to her. Jasmine began to sob, not holding back, she knew she had to let it out. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but she checked the time on her Pitboy to find that she had sat there for an hour crying.

It didn't surprise her, She felt at least a little better, that had been the first time she had cried about what had happened. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she walked into the bathroom, and filled the tub with and about an inch of water and began to clean the cloths that she had worn for 2 weeks. They reeked of sweat and dirt from dredging along the road in the hot Mojave sun. She finished cleaning the clothes, drained the tub and let them out to dry. She headed back into her room and decided to eat something pulling out a fancy lad snack cake, it wasn't the best thing to be eating but beggars can't be choosers right? She had sold some of the things she had picked up on the way when she first arrived in Novac. So she could pay for the room for a few days. She had made about 500 caps off of some metal armor, ammunition she didn't need and a large amount of Jet she had gotten off raiders. She put 150 down on the room for a week and 75 on food and water. She had enough left to keep her fed and housed for a while. She knew there wasn't another settlement for at least another days walk and that for all she could have known was in the wrong direction. She needed to get that information from Manny before heading out again. She didn't know how, all she had been her 9 mm pistol and a varmint rifle that was in crappy condition. She was in no way ready to be taking on ghouls. She agreed to go back to Manny and talk to him after she ate and wrote a little in her journal. She hadn't written much since she'd got it, she refused to even writing about it, up until now the only thing the small book had written in it was her rules. But she began to write about how she was feeling and what she did remember before the man in the checkered suit had shot her, which wasn't much. All she could recall was being bound and having the package she was supposed to be delivering stolen from her. She didn't know what the package was; she couldn't remember anything further back then that. But she sat there and wrote for what seemed like a few minutes while she ate a second snack cake. But after writing a whole ten pages front and back in the journal she looked outside to see it was dark. She looked at the time and it was around nine. "Well I guess I needed to write more than I thought" she said thinking aloud. Andy had said Manny watched over the town but never said for how long, she figured she could at least catch him leavening Dinky and work something out. She left her room in a hurry to catch Manny she didn't know where he lived so if she couldn't find him she'd have to wait till tomorrow. She practically ran up the stairs to Dinky's mouth purposely trying to make a lot of noise so not to scare him again and end up on the wrong side of his gun. She calmed herself before opening the door "It's ok Jasmine, you can convince him to give you the information you need no problem." She said to herself. She opened the door to once again finding herself at the wrong end of a rifle. "Well this is just going swimmingly already." she thought

**End of chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Who are you?" the man on the other end of the rifle said

"I'm Jasmine, I've been staying here for a few days. I was looking for Manny actually." She said as he lowered his rifle and she got a good look at him. "Wow" she said to herself, he was a very handsome man. He had a chiseled jaw line and from what she could see from behind his sunglasses he had blue eyes. He was taller then she was, she stood around 5'5 so she guessed he was maybe 6'1, he had broad set of shoulders and strong arms. It sent chills down her spine just to look at him, she snapped herself back to reality as he continued the conversation.

" You should go." He said in a harsh tone.

"I'm just trying to make friendly conversation." She said with an equally harsh tone

"I don't have any friends here" Jasmine paused

"Well I'm not from here." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"No. No you're not, are you? Maybe you shouldn't go. Not just yet." Jasmine gave the man a perplexed look "Why not?"

"I need someone I can trust. You're a stranger. That's a start." He said

Jasmine still perplexed continued to listen to the man's proposition.

"I need you to find out something for me. I don't know if there is anything to find, but I need someone to try. My wife was taken our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who." He said clenching his jaw

"You're trying to track down your wife?" she said. From the way he reacted after he had said her name, Jasmine knew he must have loved her a lot. He didn't sound sad just angry over her loss, maybe because he hadn't been there to save her. "No, my wife is dead. I want the son of a bitch that sold her. If you find out who did it, bring him in front of the nest here while I'm on duty. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal. An I'll take care of the rest." He sounded cold as he handed her an extra red beret from his pocket. Jasmine agreed, she wanted to help this man, she couldn't bare the thought of having a loved one sold like a piece of equipment. She made a promise to herself that she would find whoever did this, and that she would start tomorrow morning. But for now she needed some sleep, so she left the man to his thoughts and went back to her room. She undressed from her still very clean cloths and put on her nightshirt that was a white t-shirt that was many sizes to big. It fell just below her hips. She flopped down onto the bed and pulled out the book she had bought in the gift shop. Well, it wasn't really a book, more of a comic. To be specifically a Grognack the Barbarian comic, she read threw its once colorful pages that had now faded into a dingy form of the vibrant colors it once was. Once she had finished the comic she set it down on the night side table and picked up the red beret that the man had given her, come to think of it, she had never gotten his name. she placed the beret on her head and went into the bathroom to see how it looked, "cute." She thought aloud. She began to think of the man again, his broad muscular shoulders, his chiseled features, the soft stubble that had covered his cheeks and his blue eyes. She took the beret from her head and began to examine it, the patch on the beret was clearly NCR but what she hadn't noticed was the writing on the small patch, it said "The last thing you never see". She wondered what that meant as she brought the beret to her nose and smelt it. "It smells like him" she thought. She couldn't help but think of what he might have looked like shirtless and on top of her. She began kneading her breast with her left hand, still holding the beret to her nose with the other. She moved her hand up and under her shirt and rolled her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger a moan escaping her parted lips. She was trying not to be so loud as she knew there were people in the two rooms on ether side of hers. She felt warm in between her thighs as her hand traced its way down her flat stomach and into her warn panties. She rubbed circles around her sensitive clit as she slid down the wall and onto the tile floor, now holding back loud moans of pleasure as she continued to smell the beret. She slipped a finger inside herself while still circling her clit with her thumb. Her paced quickened as she felt the tension rising, she bit down on the beret to keep herself from being too loud. Her climax was fast and hard leaving her panting and out of breathe as she withdrew her hand from her panties. She began to feel tired, she exited the bathroom and crawled into the bed that she had come to know and love then feel straight to sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling better then ever, she had asked some of the people around town about Carla. But all she got was a whole lot of nothing, but she got a feeling that there was something Jeannie May wasn't telling her when Ranger Andy had said she wasn't to fond of Carla. Jasmine decided to snoop around in the lobby after Jeannie had left to see if she could find anything. She bought bobby pins from the gift shop so she could pick the lock; she got a very odd look from the man behind the counter, considering she had no hair. But she didn't think much of it, she went back to her room to wait until after it got dark. After she was almost certain that Jeannie had left the lobby she descended the stairs and began to pick the lock. She had broken about four bobby pins and had cursed more times then she could count before she was able to get the door open. She closed it behind her, she surveyed to make sure no one was there. Once she was sure she was alone she got to work, looking in filling cabinets, through papers that cluttered the front counter and finally the computer. She hacked it rather easily, yet another skill to add to the list of things she didn't know she knew how to do. She read through some of the logs on the computer and unlocked the floor safe just below her feet. She went through its contents and found a small piece of paper she unfolded it and read it. She was shocked, it was a bill of sale, with Carla's name on it. Jasmine looked up from the paper, according to what she had just read Carla was sold by Jeannie May to the legion and to make matters even worse Carla was pregnant. Jasmine thought this was more then enough proof to prove it was Jeannie. She made her way to Jeannie's home, it wasn't to late so she knew she would be awake. Jasmine knocked three times on the door, wondering to herself how she would convince her to follow. The door opened and she was greeted with a smile "well hello Miss Jasmine! What can I help you with? Everything alright with the room?"

"Hi Jeannie, yes everything with the room is great. But I need to you come with me there is someone outside the hotel that had asked for you!" Jasmine said a little nervous hoping she wouldn't see through her lie.  
"Oh, well alright why don't you take me to them then sweetie! Did they mention what they might of needed?" she said coming outside and closing the door behind her. "No they didn't but they asked for you specifically." "God I hope this works" she thought. They arrived just below the nest, just were he told her to go. "Where are they dear?" she said sounding confused "I lied" Jasmine said in a serious tone pulling the beret out of her pocket and placing it onto her head. "Well you little lying Bitch I…" She was silenced with a bullet that entered the back of her head. Jasmine was now spattered with her blood, she hadn't even flinched, I guess taking a bullet to the head can do that to you. She headed up to see the man to show him her findings. "How did you know?" he asked her as soon as she opened the door. "I found this, here." She said handing him the bill of sale. She wondered if he knew his wife was pregnant, but knew it wasn't her place to ask. "Thank you, here it's the least I could do." He said handing her a pouch of caps. Her heart felt heavy as he placed the caps into her hand, she couldn't take this. "No, I don't need them, you keep them." She said handing them back. There was silence between them for a minute or so

"What will you do now?" Jasmine asked breaking the uncomfortable silence

"What I've always done." He responded in a monotone voice

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked "I mean I don't think anyone else here would be to happy with us now that we've killed Jeannie. We should leave soon."

"Fine, lets go" He said standing. His quick decision making surprised jasmine, they made there way down the stairs and out of Dinky before he spoke once more "I should go and take care of the body, before anyone else finds it. I'll be back" Jasmine nodded and he began to walk off. She went up to her room regretting having to leave in the middle of the night as she folded her cloths and placed them into her pack. Along with her food, remaining ammo and books, She had plenty of ammo for her pistol and enough food to last them a few days on the road. Jasmine went into the bathroom to wipe the blood off her face, she knew the stains would never come out of the tank top so she didn't bother. She finished packing up, making sure to take anything of value. Though she really didn't want to leave Novak before she had found out where the man in the checkered suit had went but she didn't really have much of a choice. As she was doing one final sweep of the room she picked up her journal and the bottle of whisky and left. She made her way down the stairs only to find him waiting for her. "Don't you want to get anything from your room?" she asked

"I have what I need." He said pointing to small bag on his back, it didn't look like it held much. They set out into the dead of night along the road heading east towards the lights of the new Vegas strip.

**End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

They had walked for about an hour before they decided to make camp, Boone knew it wasn't safe to travel at night. He decided to take first watch while she got some sleep. She lay on the ground with a small blanket and using her pack as a pillow. He observed her; it was at that moment he realized he didn't even know her name. He was curious about her, he wondered how old she was, and he knew she couldn't be older then 20. It was then he noticed the scar on her forehead, he knew a gunshot wound when he saw one. He brought his mind back to reality and continued to keep watch. He didn't mind the night shift, he'd been used to it actually. It had been enough sometimes to keep his mind off of Carla, sometimes, it had been almost a year since she died and he still thought of her every time his thoughts wondered. Her death was like a blow to the gut, it led him to drink. He had loved her with all of his heart since the day he met her on the strip, it pained him so much to think of her and the fact that by now he'd have a son or daughter if she were still alive. He once again shook away his thoughts trying to think of anything else as he stared into the dark night sky.

Boone had decided to wake her up a little after the sun had risen. He nudged her with his boot, she opened one eye only to see him standing over her. She quickly rose slipped on her boots, packed up and off they went. They had been walking for a while before Jasmine broke the silence "I didn't catch your name by the way, I'm Jasmine" she said with a small smile. He looked at her with a blank expression, "I'm Craig, but I call me Boone" he said

"You got it Booner. It sounds like boner." she said with a chuckle. She was happy to have someone to travel with, even if he didn't talk much. But made a point not to forget her first two rules for herself. Boone was less then amused "Don't call me that." He said with a scowl. Boone's only reasoning to going with jasmine was that he felt he owed her for what she had done for him and because she wouldn't take his caps he felt he needed to make up for it in some other way. The silence between them dragged on for a while as they traveled down the road. Surprisingly enough it was Boone who broke the silence after a long hour,  
"So I heard you were in Novac looking for someone" He said eyes not leaving the horizon.

"Yea, I don't know his name or anything all I know for sure is that he wears this checkered suit, he is the one who did this to me." She said pointing at the scar on her forehead. "When I woke up I didn't remember a thing, other then my name of course. When I ran up into Dinky's mouth the night I met you I was looking for Manny. He knew which way the man I'm looking for went, but wouldn't tell me unless I cleared out the near by science facility."

"Manny always said information was a commodity…the asshole." Boone said as a smile ghosting across his lips. Jasmine nodded in agreement. "So how do you know we are even going in the right direction?" he asked

"Well, I know he passed through good springs, then prim, then Novac so the only logical direction to go would be east towards the strip. And besides, I'm pretty sure a man in a checkered suit wouldn't exactly be a wanderer out in the wastes." She said

They trudged onward down the road for another 2 hours, occasionally making idle conversation about things like the weather or politics. Boone held his arm out in front of jasmine as a signal for her to stop, "What is it?" she asked Boone pushed her lightly towards a Large rock on the side of the road and crouched behind it, looking through his scope down the road "We've got company about 3 yards east."

"How many?" she asked realizing the possible severity of the situation

"Four from what I can see, I'm not sure if they are hostile just yet." He said once again looking through his scope. Jasmine upholstered her 9mm, switching off the safety. "Powder Gangers" Boone said in a serious tone.

"How many can you take out from here?" she asked

"Two at the most"

"Alright, lets do it, I'll creep up along side them using the rocks for cover to prevent any of them from running. Just wait for my signal." She said sneaking around the other side of the rock. She moved from cover to cover until they were on the other side of the rock she was hiding behind, Boone could see her from his position waiting for her signal. She gave Boone the thumbs up and he took his shots and managed to take out two of them. "Only two left" she thought. She stood up and hopped over the rock. still dazed from what had happened, the gang members hadn't noticed her until she took a shot at the one closest to her landing the slug into his shoulder then another in his neck. The second man fought back, swinging at her with a bat knocking her gun out of her hand, He swung the second time, bat and hit her straight in the ribs hearing a crack as the bat met her torso, but she managed to dodge the third swing. She dove for her gun just a few feet away, she grabbed it rolled over and the next thing she knew he had a bullet between his eyes, but she hadn't fired. He collapsed on top of her. She quickly shoved him off. Boone jogged over to her, "Nice work" he said.

"Thanks for the save." She said and smiled at him but quickly winced in pain as she tried to breath in. "Your hurt" Boone said with a concerned look on his face, but only for a moment.

"I'm fine, it's just a cracked rib or two. All I need is some ice and rest." She said reassuringly. She groaned as she held her ribs "And maybe its time to invest in some armor." Boone nodded and they continued on for a better half of the day until they arrived at an NCR mining town named Sloan. They decided to stay the night rather then deal with deathclaws in the dark. They were granted two bunks in the general sleeping area, she was happy to once again have a bed to sleep in. Jasmine took the top bunk, while Boone took the bottom. Boone didn't waste any time getting comfortable and falling asleep with his arms tucked up behind his head. Wanting to write Jasmine pulled out her journal and started to scribble in it, she wrote about half a page before becoming to tired to write anymore. She put the journal beside her and turned onto her injured side, it hurt for a second but it was easier for her to breath this way. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Despite how tired she was jasmine managed to wake up before dawn, she checked her Pitboy. It was about 4 in the morning. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she rolled out of the bed trying not to wake anyone else. As she was putting on her boots she realized Boone wasn't in the bottom bunk. She grabbed her pack and headed outside to find Boone leaning against the outer wall of the building.

"Well, your up early" Jasmine said with a small grin

"Yea, I don't sleep much." Boone said with a monotone voice and usual stone cold features.

"Did you want to head out? I'm ready to go if you are." She said she was egger to get going. She wanted to get to the strip, and find the man in the checkered suit.

"Yea, I'm ready. Just stay alert death claws are dangerous business." She nodded and they set out into the still dark morning. They continued along the extreme right side of the road, they moved as quickly and quietly as possible. Boone froze and quickly shoved Jasmine behind a nearby rock that was shielded from the road.

"What are yo…" she was silenced by Boone's hand over her mouth. He pressed her against the rock, as she heard loud footsteps approaching. Jasmine was terrified, she could only think to describe the footsteps, as hulking and sickening as she heard what she assumed were talons dragging along the pavement, almost like nails on a chalkboard. They soon faded, Boone poked his head out from behind the rock the now rising sun giving light as it peaked over the horizon.

"Alright, I think we are good for now, stay close." He didn't have to tell her twice.

Just the sound of the creature had been enough to terrify her, she could only imagine facing it.

They made their way down the road without further incident; a town that Boone called "Freeside" was now in view.

"So what do you plan to do once you find this guy? If we find this guy?" he asked

"I really don't know to be honest I just really want to know exactly why he shot me." all she wanted were answers, she didn't know if she wanted revenge or not. She didn't like thinking about it.

" I just want to check around the strip, see if anyone knows him." She said Boone cocked an eyebrow

"And how exactly do you plan on getting into the strip?"

"I just walk in?" she said with an uneasy smirk

"Its not as simple as that, you need a passport or a 2000 cap balance."

"How do you know all this?" she said without thought

"I took leave in the strip when I was still with the NCR. This is where I met" He stopped abruptly.

"Met who?" She asked curiously Boones Brow knitted

"No one, its in the past." He said coldly Jasmine backed off, she knew she wouldn't like it if her pressured her for information about her life so she dropped it without a second thought. They soon came to Freeside.

"Stay close alright?" Boone said as he closed the large gate behind them

"Why?" she said beginning to walk down the street observing the vaguely familiar surroundings.

"This isn't the best place to walk around with your head in the clouds." He said now walking beside her. "I know a place we can stay until we find a way into the strip" They walked up to a place called the Atomic Wrangler, they rented a room and managed to get a lead on some work from the two people who owned the place. They counted their combined caps and had a total of 1030 caps and with the work they had gotten, though it wasn't glamorous, it would be enough to get them into the strip. The next 3 months consisted of getting side tracked, getting into the strip took a back seat to other work that had come their way. Like tracking down escorts for the Atomic Wrangler, helping out at the fort, collected bounties on some nitrous fiends and explored a vault full of killer plants for an NCR scientist. In the seemingly short 3 months Boone had become more comfortable with Jasmine and one night while on there way back to Camp McCarran after exiting the killer plant infested vault he had shared more about Carla.

"So after we get paid for this job we should have enough to get into the strip and then some." She said as they continued walking, her hair had now grown quite a bit it now was just long enough to go pull into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck, one of the doctors at the fort was kind enough to offer to buzz it again for her but she declined. It wasn't long enough to get in the way and she thought it looked nice. Boone remained silent as they walked on

"You've been on the strip before right? You'll need to show me around." She said with a large smile and her bangs in her eyes

"Its been a long time since I've been there" he said coldly "The last time I was their was when I met Carla." Jasmine was shocked he never talked about Carla, ever. She didn't ask about her ether, she knew it wasn't her place and that if he wanted to tell her he could when he wanted to.

"Boone… you know you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to." She said not wanting to seem pushy though she was curious about Carla.

"I asked her to marry me in the tops you know" there was a long drawn out silence as they walked on. "Do you believe in mercy killing?" Boone asked stopping and scanning the horizon and looking at the setting sun. Jasmine was taken off guard by his question.

"Only if there are no other options left, otherwise that should be the very last resort."

Boone looked at her hard through his tinted sunglasses examining her expression. But that hard stare soon turned into a frown, he continued to walk and she followed in silence.

"When Carla was taken I managed to track her down, the trail lead to Cotton wood cove. She was being sold, I knew I had no chance of getting her out of there. So I took the shot." He said. Jasmines heart ached, this man who loved his wife more then life itself had killed her out of mercy, not just for her sake but for there child's sake. She couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in just talking about it.

"Boone…I'm so sorry…" She said as he hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist, he became very tense for a moment but then relaxed a little. She felt warm and comforting pressing up against his chest. It was a warmth he hadn't felt in years, he hugged back. He suddenly jolted back to reality and distanced himself from her. "Thanks, I guess I needed that." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

The rest of the mile walk to Camp McCarran was silent. On the way in Jasmine had spotted some traders, she told Boone to wait near the gates while she took care of something. When she returned she no longer had he set of leather armor that she had become attached to in the past months but two new suits of combat armor along with something she had hidden behind her back.

"Here, we could both use the added protection" she said throwing him the newly polished armor. "And this is also for you" she said as she placed a new thermal scope into his free hand. Boone examined it, he wondered were a trader got such high quality equipment; the scope was in great condition.

"Thanks, I'll attach it later when we get back to the Wrangler" he said with a faint smile.

**End of Chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4

After collecting their earnings from the data they had obtained at the killer plant vault, the pair headed back to the wrangler for the night. Boone had taken to sleeping on the couch while Jasmine took the bed. While Boone took a shower Jasmine hoped into bed and began to once again write, another thing she realized she could do was draw to some degree. She began to draw little sketches of things she would see while they were out in the wastes in the margins and corners of the pages. But she had one full page just of a drawing of Boone and her, she drew it one night when she was on watch while he slept. His already chiseled features were made even more defined by the light of the campfire and shadows on his face, she couldn't resist. All she could do was smile when she looked at the drawing. Tonight though, since she wrote about the vault she decided to draw the man-eating plants she'd encountered as she finished her entry. Boone walked out of the bathroom while slipping his typical dingy white t-shirt over his head and flopped down onto the couch. Jasmine hadn't even looked up from her book, just continued to scribble without a word. Boone was surprised, Jasmine was always talkative, except when she was scribbling in that book of hers that is. He wondered what the small book contained, maybe a journal he thought. After another few seconds she looked up "How was your shower?" She said with her usual grin brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Good, thanks for asking….What are you always writing in that book?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, not much. Just writing and doodles, Doc told me it'd be good for me to write to help me remember," she said putting the book down beside her and nestled herself under the covers of the bed making herself comfortable and reached over the turn of the light. Boone followed her lead and made himself comfortable in his usual sleeping position. "Hey Boone" jasmine said with a yawn

"Yea?"

"Do you think we'll find the man who shot me?"

"Yea, yea I do"

"Good" She said as she drifted into sleep.

The next morning Boone woke up at his usual time in the early morning and decided to let Jasmine sleep a little longer then usual. She'd need to extra energy. He made a quick run to mick and ralphs to pick up some supplies to maintain his rifle. When he got back to the room she was still out cold. He began to attach the new scope she had gotten him, he couldn't help but think about their seemingly short time together. One time in particular stood out in his mind, they had been out to collect a bounty on a fiend, Cook-cook, and she had told him to wait on the ridge just above the ruins Cook-cook was camped out in. He watched her through his scope, helping her by taking out a few fiends as she quickly made her way through the ruins. Until she came to Cook-cook, he came at he and managed to get her off her feet and pinned her flat on her stomach with her hands behind her back. "NO!" Boone thought as he ran down the steep hill knowing Cook-cook's track record with women he captured. He darted around the corner of the ruin, he was so angry, he could have sworn he could feel his anger rising and bubbling inside him, all he saw was red. The next thing he remembered was standing over Cook-cook's dead body covered in his blood and that his knuckles were bruised and hands cut up. He ignored the pain as he pulled Jasmine into his arms. She was shaking, but not crying. She had a burn on her forearm but it didn't look too bad, she seemed otherwise unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief

"It's ok, your ok." he said trying to comfort her as she buried her head in his chest. He often would think of that day, of how glad he was he got to her in time, not wanting to think of what that sick fuck would of done to her if he hadn't. He was shot back to reality by the sound of his name being called

"B…Boone?" Jasmine said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes as her feet hit the floor. "what time is it?" she said with a hearty yawn

"About 12:30" he said with a smile amused by her bed head.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she said on her way to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and began to brush her teeth.

"I figured you could use the sleep." He said finishing cleaning his rifle.

They both got ready and set off to the strip, once past the gate a securitron approached Jasmine. Once she was done talking to it she came over and told him Mr. House wanted to speak to her and to wait outside the lucky 38. He didn't like it but he did as he was asked. She came back about 15 minutes later happier then he had ever seen her. "Boone! Guess what!" she said practically jumping up and down as she ran toward him.

"What?" he said with one eye brown raised

"Come with me!" she said taking his large hand into hers practically dragging him toward the lucky 38. He easily resisted her.

"I was told not to go with you by the secutitron's" he said

"No its ok! Come on I want to show you something!"

She dragged him into the Casino lobby and they boarded the elevator. They reached their floor and walked out. "Penthouse floor" the securitron called out.

"This is are new place to stay! Isn't it great?" Jasmine said with the biggest grin on her face. Boone was in shock, only 15 minutes with House and she had gotten the best room he'd ever seen. " Mr. House said we could stay here, and he also told me were Benny is." "Who is Benny?" He said with Curiosity as he peaked into the suits many rooms.

"He's the man who shot me… I'm finally going to get my answers. But first, a hot shower and some food! You should check out the kitchen the fridge is stocked."

Jasmine disappeared into the bathroom, so he decided to take her advice and checkout the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see a wide assortment of fruit, vegetables and meats. He decided to make them lunch, taking an onion, celery,carrots, bramin steak, and stock out of the fridge. He found a knife and a pot in one of the cabinets and seared the cubed meat in the pot while cutting the vegetables. "I didn't know you cooked" Jasmine said walking into the room with her wet bangs tucked behind her ear. "Do you want some help?"

"Yea, could you find a bottle of wine?" he asked not taking his eyes off the cutting board.

Jasmine left the room and came back with a bottle of red wine and pored in into the pot with the meat, and was hit with the delicious smell of the searing meat now along with the vegetables. Boone added the stock and they both sat down at the table to wait for the stew to cook.

"So what did House want exactly?" Boone asked as Jasmine sat across from him

"He wants me to get the Platinum chip back from Benny. The Chip is what I was delivering when he shot me. I want to confront him tonight at the Tops."

"Alright, you sure your up for this?" Boone said concerned

"Oh you bet I am"

**End of Chapter 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, I didnt' have time to edit this for two reasons, For one I'm Lazy and High-school is keeping me very busy. Try not to hate me. _

Jasmine stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom applying some Pre-war eyeliner she had found along with some lipstick. She had a plan to get the chip from benny, Seduce him and get him alone then get the chip somehow. She had no intent of sleeping with him, that thought made her want to vomit. She pulled away from the mirror and gave herself a satisfied nod then walked over to the many dressers the master bedroom had to offer. She needed just the perfect dress. She browsed, until she found just the one. It was a long almost floor length sleeveless midnight blue dress, with a slit up the side to show just enough leg to get some attention and dipped down in the front only slightly with the soft flowing fabric pooling in just below her cleavage. She slipped on a pair of black heels. She was very proud of herself, "I clean up pretty good" she thought aloud. She practically sparkled in the dress. Grabbed a small purse tucking a switchblade away in it for good measure then walked into the hallway. She poked her head into the living room only to see Boone patiently waiting on one of the couches.

"You ready to…" He paused as she walked into the doorway leaning against it with a smirk adorning her red lips. Boone was speechless, all he could do was sit there mouth agape staring.

"Come on lets go!" she said still with a large smile on her face.

"You wait here, alright? I'm going to talk to Benny. I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Ok" he said flatly he didn't like where this was going. He leaned against the wall near the front desk of the Tops. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but it was hard not to with the way she was dressed. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to think of something else as Jasmine walked away slowly, hips moving side to side, she practically had the whole casino floor staring. She reached Benny he looked at her wide-eyed

"What in the god damn…Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves. Smooth…Hello! That Broad everyone saw go into the Lucky 38 that was you? Shit." Benny said trying not to seem the slightest bit nervous.

"When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name" She said with a seductive smile

"You making a pass at me sister? Because I'm way out of your league."

"Is it wrong to want a who'd shoot me in the head?" She said as she moved herself closer to him, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Did those bullets scramble your egg? Or have you always been a naughty broad?"

"Girls like Bad boys. And you've been down right awful." She purred, peering up at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Your one sick pussycat, baby. There's quins and then there's… I don't even know what to call you. How can this be? This ain't forgiveness, it's just something… wrong."

She came close a whispered something so quiet not even his body guards could hear and it sent shivers down Benny's spine.

"I'm a courier, remember? Don't you want me to handle your package?"

Boone was restraining himself as Jasmine brought her lips to Benny's ear to whisper something, he couldn't tell what. But he just about lost it when he walked off with her following close behind towards the elevators. His thoughts wondered, he didn't think she was that kind of person, having sex with him to get what she wanted? He couldn't believe it. He walked over to the bar to get a drink, he thought maybe that would clear his mind, as it often did. He sat at the bar,

"What can I get'cha?" the bartender asked

"Whisky" he said starring down at the counter.

Jasmine followed Benny to his room, she needed to come up with a plan to get the chip because there was not a chance in hell she was going to have sex with this monster. For all she knew he could just be playing her like she played him in the lobby and had plans to kill her, "Never forget rule # 1" she said to herself as Benny exited the elevator with her following swiftly behind. He stopped to open the door, he gestured for her to go in first. "What a gentleman" she thought to herself sarcastically. He put her hands on her hips as he guided her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and began to kiss Jasmines neck ever so lightly, still holding her hips from behind grinding himself against her. Jasmine tried her best to play along, she turned around and pushed Benny up against the door.  
"Naughty Broad" Benny whispered into the crooked of her neck. She took his chin and brought it up so he was eye level, and brought his lips to hers. His kiss was hungry and full of need, his hands found her behind and squeezed. She ran her hands down his back, she pulled away and removed the jacket of his checkered suit, noticing the holstered gun as his hip. She was glad, one of the managers at the front desk had taken her switchblade when they searched her purse. His lips once again found hers as he nudged her towards the bed, she once again ran her hands up and down his back. Slowly moving her way downward towards the holstered gun, nipping and biting at his lower lip to keep him distracted. Her hands reached his lower back and she snaked her left hand over to the gun. She grabbed the pistol from the holster, placing two hands on the gun pointing it right at Benny.  
"Woah, easy now doll. You don't wanna use that thing." He said throwing his hands up backing up

" Try me" She said as she click off the safety "Give me the chip, now." She said demanding. Without a word he reached into his pocket and pulled out the chip then slowly placed it on the ground.

"Now, you got watch you wanted you sick pussycat, now put the gun down and let me go." He said looking her in the eye

"No, I want answers." She said "Why did you do this to me? WHY?!" she said practically screaming pointing to the scar on her forehead. He remained silent. She was angry, just so angry, this man had taken almost every memory she had from her, who she was, if she had a family, she felt tears burn as they rolled down her cheeks. She asked again "Why?!" Benny once again remained silent. She pulled the trigger, Benny slumped up against the wall then slid down it. She shot him… she dropped the gun, picked up the chip and ran, tears still burning in her eyes. She called the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently until it arrived. She was almost sobbing. She ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, running past the front desk and out the door. She ran all the way to the Lucky 38, once inside the elevator she leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands as she cried. She exited the elevator and headed straight for the bathroom, stripping off the dress she once adored, but now all she wanted to do was burn. She scrubbed her neck and shoulders wanting to wash away the feeling of his kisses on her skin. After scrubbing her skin raw she got out and threw on a white shirt she found on the bathroom floor and headed to her room. She sat on the bed and leaned against her back against the headboard still sobbing. She thought she'd feel better after ending the life of the man who did this to her. Cursed her to a life of never knowing who she was or if she had anyone out there who cared about her. But all she felt was more pain, more sadness and even more anger.

After his seventh shot of whisky, Boone was satisfied and walked back to the spot where Jasmine had told him to wait for her. He caught a glance of her running out the front doors of the Casino out of the corner of his eye.

"Jasmine!" he yelled he ran after her. He pushed open the casino doors, she was no where to be seen. He looked around franticly, "Where did she go?" he was panicking.

He ran to the Lucky 38 hoping she'd be there, he reached the floor. "Jasmine?" he said loudly, trying not to sound frantic as he walked towards her bedroom door. He knocked lighty on her door. "Jasmine?" he said now a little quieter. He slowly opened the door to see her sitting on the bed, he breathed a sign of relief as he walked towards her. He was shocked, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her makeup smudged around her eyes from not removing it before she showered. He had never seen her cry before, not once in their months together, not even after what Cook- cook did or tried to do to her. Comforting people had never been his strong suit, especially women, but he knew he had to try. She had always been kind to him, whenever he would talk she would listen. Even when he talked about Carla, which wasn't often if ever, she never pressured him, never badgered him, just listened. "What happened?" he asked softly

"I killed him, I killed him Boone … and I don't feel any different" she said tears blurring her vision. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his chest holding her close, resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair as she continued. "I still feel the same…the same anger, the same sadness, and the same loneliness." She continued to sob into Boone's chest. He didn't say a word, yet somehow still made her feel less angry and sad. She didn't understand why, but she didn't care. It was then she remember her feelings for him, but she wasn't sure if they were just lust or maybe something else. She thought for a moment that maybe… maybe he had feelings for her to. Her eyes became heavy as they sat there in silence for a while. She wasn't crying anymore but still remained snuggled up to his chest. After a long while Boone broke the silence.

"Jasmine?" he said taking her shoulders gently pulling her away from his chest. She was asleep, he didn't want to wake her, and she must have been tired. He pulled the blankets of the bed over her and leaned his back up against the headboard kicking off his boots and making himself comfortable, her head still leaning on his chest. He enjoyed the feeling of her warmth on him, it was comforting. Her warmth was like the softest blanket her ever felt, and soon found his eyes becoming heavy. He was fast asleep.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Try not to Judge me to hard here, i didn't have time to edit this due to the annoyance of a certain someone who i know will be reading this.

Jasmine awoke to an arm around her shoulders and her head cuddled up against someone. She opened her eyes, she was surprised, Boone had stayed with her the whole night. It was about 8, he'd normally would have been awake for awhile by this time. She was glad he had stayed, her pain was always lessened when he was around, even if he didn't say a word. She shifted to get more comfortable and once again snuggled her head up to his chest. Boone's eyes slowly opened, he looked around sleepy eyed forgetting he spent the night in Jasmine's room. Remembering, he stood up abruptly. What was he thinking spending the night in her room? He felt the immediate guilt, Carla hadn't even been gone a year. Jasmine stood up with a concerned look on her face

"What's wrong?" she said he looked at her and suddenly his face felt hot, she wasn't wearing pants only a pair of light blue panties and a white shirt. Wait a second… it was his shirt.

"Is…is that my shirt?" he said almost awkwardly

"Oh…yea it is, sorry." She said confused. He couldn't help but stare, his shirt was big on her. The shirt falling a little lower then her hips with her blue panties peeking out from underneath. She continued to peer up at him with her confused look. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He took a long cold shower, what was he thinking? "She's a traveling companion… nothing more." He thought to himself as the cold water hit his face.

Jasmine just stood there for a moment, with that same look of confusion on her face. Then the confusion turned to regret, but then quickly to anger. "How could I be so stupid, he would NEVER have feelings for me" She said as she pulled on her armor and walked over to her pack. She needed to get out of there and blow off steam. She checked her pack to make sure she had everything she needed for at least a two-day trip. She slid her combat knife into her boot, holstered her .45 mm pistol at her waist, strapped her marksmen carbine and silenced sniper rifle to her back then grabbed her pack and stormed out leaving Boone alone in the suite non the wiser. She was headed for Nelson, she had heard from NCR citizens in Freeside that the NCR was having problems with the Legion taking over the town. It didn't take her to long to get to Nelson, she used the NCR monorail to get out of the strip. From there it was only a 4-hour walk to Nelson. She was still fuming by the time she got there, ranger Milo greeted her. Who quickly agreed to let her help in ousting the Legion from the town, not that he had many options with no troops to spare. She jogged down the road to Nelson with her marksmen carbine held close, encountering one legionary. She quickly looked down her sights and incapacitated him with two shots to the knees then one bullet in between his eyes. Milo took out the legionary in the watchtower. The hounds came at her first when she entered the town, they pounced on top of her, and she quickly slid the knife from her boot stabbing one in the temple and the other in the neck but not before the bit up her arms. She pushed them off and continued toward the center of the town, as she rounded the ben of a house a legionary came at her thrusting a straight razor deep into her shoulder piercing her armor as he pushed her to the ground. She screamed in pain, shoving him off and standing. She hit him in the jaw with the butt of her rifle, the rifle met his jaw with a loud crack then he hit the ground. She stepped on his chest and shot him in the eye. She grabbed the handle of the Razor that was still embedded in her shoulder, giving it a tug, she cried out in pain jerking her hand away. She bit her lip and with one swift movement tore the blade from her shoulder, She once again cried out. "I need to finish this" She said to herself clenching her jaw as she held her bleeding shoulder, she continued on. She came to the troops who were strung up on the crosses, she undid the barbwire that bound their hands and feet, once down they ran. But her job wasn't finished yet, she peeked around the corner of the barracks, "only a few left". She aimed down the sights of her rifle as she made her way towards the remaining men. The battle had only intensified her feeling of anger, turned it into rage even. The man closest to her was the first to see her, nocking the rifle out of her grasp, she pulled out the .45 at her hip and shot him in the chest. She then turned her attention to the other three men. She smiled a sadistic smile that was fueled by a mix of rage and hatred. She fired three shots, one logged it self into the first man's skull the other into the next man's gut then the last into the final man's calf. She walked over to the second man; he was laying in a fetal position on the ground clenching his stomach groaning in agony. She ended his suffering with a shot to the temple, the last man was also on the ground trying to crawl away. He turned his head, saw her walking towards him and made and even more desperate effort to crawl away. Jasmine stepped on the bullet wound on his calf to keep him from crawling away, He screamed in agony. She pulled her knife out once again and slid it across his neck. She stood up, sliding the knife back into her boot then picking up her rifle. She turned to head back to Ranger Milo when her ears were met with the sound of a gunshot, she fell onto her back. The bullet hadn't been able to pierce her armor. Dead sea was soon looking down on her.

"You're the best the NCR could send? You're pathetic." He said kneeling down before she could say a word he was holding a machete to her neck.

"Maybe this will get the message across that the Legion will not back…" He was silenced by a bullet. "Thank god for Milo" she said attempting to sit up using her arms but failing. Flopping onto her back once more clenching her shoulder in pain as it hit the ground. Milo offered her a hand to help her up

"That was close, come on we need to get you looked at." he said she winced in pain as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They headed off to camp Forlorn hope. It didn't take them long to get there, once they reached the medical tent Milo had the doctor take care of her. She gritted her teeth as the medic cleaned out the deep cut into her shoulder and the bite marks on her arms. Once he finished he wrapped the upper half of her torso and both of her arms. She knew it wouldn't take to long for the wounds to heal, she'd visited the New Vegas medical clinic and gotten an implant to help her cells regenerate. But even with the implant it'd take some time. She lay on the cot, kicking off her boots and wrapping herself in the thin yet soft blanket that she'd been given. Her thoughts wondered to Boone, She wasn't angry anymore. Just sad more then anything, from the way he had acted when he woke up to her snuggled up to his chest there was not a chance he had any sort of feelings for her. Jasmine signed, after some thought on the matter she realized, he made her happier just being with her then anyone she'd ever met. She loved him. But her heart ached knowing he didn't share her love and probably never would. She lay there now, eyes feeling heavy, the medic had given her a mild sedative to help her sleep, knowing she'd be in pain. Her eyes closed as she snuggled into a comfortable position, she missed having a warm person to cuddle up to, she missed Boone.

Boone stepped out of the shower after a long while. He quickly dressed, he needed to talk to Jasmine. He needed to tell her that staying with her last night was a mistake, that he hadn't meant to fall asleep. But that was a lie, he did. Whether he realized it at the moment or not he had feelings for her. He saw her as wonderful, comforting and loving, everything he wasn't she was. He couldn't admit it to himself that he was feeling for another women so soon if ever. He still loved Carla and he always would. He made his way into her room. She was nowhere to be found, and he noticed her pack was gone and her weapons locker was open. He searched around her room for any hint to were she might have went. The small leather bound book on her night stand caught his eye, "She must of forgotten it." he said to himself. He picked it up and began to flip through its contents, trying not to read all of it and respect her privacy. He noticed the sketches in the corners of the papers. He had no idea she was such a good artist, he finally came to a page towards the middle of the book. It was a drawing of him holding his rifle with Jasmine at his side pistol out ready for a fight. He Smiled and tucked the book into his pocket and continued to search for any clue to where she went. Until he asked the securitron that operated the elevator, Jasmine called him Victor.

"Oh Jasmine? The little lady seemed pretty mad when she high tailed it outta here. She muttered somthin' bout goin' to a town called Nelson." And with that Boone was off. He needed to find her.

He was at Camp Forlorn hope in matter of hours. He practically ran to the main tent to ask about Jasmine.

"Oh you mean the Woman who took back Nelson? She's in the Medical tent." One of the rangers said. A million thoughts were rushing through his head as he tried not to sprint to the tent to see if she was ok. He tried to calm himself as he entered the tent, there she was laying on one of the medical cots. He quickly went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jasmine?" he said she opened her eyes, realizing it was him

"What?" she uttered seeming a bit annoyed. The harshness of her tone caught him off guard. She had always been happy to see him, whether she hadn't seen him in 20 minutes to make an ammo run or a few days to do a job.

"Why did you go running off like that? You could of gotten yourself killed running into Nelson like that." He said

"I can take care of myself." She said sitting up, before Boone could say another word she had her boots on and was walking out of the tent with her pack and guns. He practically had to run after her. He didn't understand why she was acting this way. She was heading up the small path that lead out of the camp.

"Where are you going? Your hurt, you aren't in any condition to be going out again." He said catching up to her. She stopped and turned to him.

"I'm fine, Ok? Stop acting like you're my father and stop acting like you care." she said

"I do care. I wouldn't come all the way here to see if you were ok if I didn't." he said coldly trying not to sound hurt.

"Yea…sure you do" She said walking off into the night, Boone didn't follow.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine walked for about an hour before reaching a gas station on the side of the road that many travelers used. It when she got there it was about 11, she made for the night camp. Since she didn't have anyone to keep watch she decided it'd be a better idea to sleep inside the gas station. She sat down in the corner farthest from the door, and started to look through her bag for her journal.

"Shit, I must have forgotten it back at the lucky 38."

She sat there for awhile, in silence. She missed Boone now more then ever. She had only gotten angry with him out of frustration, all she wanted was for him to know how she felt. But after what she had said she wasn't sure she'd ever see him again let alone speak to him. She decided to head back to the lucky 38 in the morning pack up all her things and leave. She told herself it'd be better this way. She knew it'd be better if Boone didn't know. She was able to get at least some sleep before heading out again at around 4, She was at the 188 pit stop by the time the sun was peeking over the horizon. She wasn't one to smoke, but after what had happened with Boone now was a good a time as any to start. She bought a pack along with 4 beers, water, and a caravan lunch. She lit up, when a friendly faced young women in scribe robes greeted her.

"Hi, my names Veronica and I live in a hole in the ground." She said. After an hour or so of talking, Jasmine decided that she needed a new companion to travel with, one that actually cared for her. She was lonely and Veronica seemed trust worthy. So she tagged along with Jasmine as she made her way back to the lucky 38 to pack up her things. Jasmine was glad to have someone to talk to who actually wanted to talk to her for once. They talked about all sorts of things, Verionica eventually asked if Jasmine had ever had a traveling companion before.

"Wow, so you woke up cuddling this guy and the only thing he said was about you wearing his shirt?" Veronica said in disbelief.

"Yea…" Jasmine said rubbing the back of her neck "I miss him… I can't lie about that." She said looking behind her where Boone would usually be, surveying for danger with rifle in hand. The familiar ache in her heart returned. It was a strong feeling, so strong that it almost convinced her to take off running back towards the camp…almost. They reached the strip in little to no time at all, the NCR monorail had a big part in that. Veronica practically squealed when she saw the huge beds.

"Do you know how long it's been since I slept in a real bed?" she said giggling

Jasmine gave her an amused look as veronica made her way over to the dressers. "Are you sure we cant stay for a day or two? Pleasssseeeeeee?" she said pleadingly

"I really think it's best if we head out as soon as possible. I have a lot of stuff to pack up, feel free to use the shower if you want before we leave." Jasmine said as she left the room. She packed up almost everything she had. She was going to sell most of her guns on the way out of Freeside to keep her load light. But she couldn't sell her .45, marksmen carbine, sniper rifle, and she couldn't bare to part with her combat knife. She had a plan to get work from Crimson Caravan and then wonder looking for work from then on. Maybe she'd come back to the lucky 38, she wasn't sure. As she was looking through the last of her cloths before packing them away her first recon beret fell out of the pocket of one of her pants. She sat down on the bed holding it in her hands. It hurt just to look at it, all she saw was Boone. She felt the tears come again, she hunched over and began to sob. She wasn't sure when Veronica came into the room, all she remembered was feeling an arm around her shoulder. After she had stopped crying and they set out. Jasmine couldn't bear to bring the beret with her, so she left it. She had placed it on her nightstand, having it act as a note. Her message, she wasn't coming back.

Jasmine's words had hit Boone like a ton of bricks the night she left. He spent the rest of the night in a bunk he was lent, trying to find comfort in the bottom of a bottle. Why had her words hurt so much? He spent all hours of the night thinking about the way he felt. He missed her so much. He wondered where she was, how she was, if she was ok, or if she'd been injured even more then she already was when she stormed off. Before she came into his life, all he did was wait for the sun to rise and fall or count the number of days Carla had been gone. She erased all his pain with her childish jokes, her caring nature and comforting words. She made all the his regrets fade, all the guilt melt away when she was in his arms, she had healed him. He decided at around 3 am and halfway into his 3rd bottle that he needed to find her. Tell her how much he cared for her and, he tried to stand but barley made it halfway to the flap of the tent when some NCR grunts told him he was to drunk to be going anywhere, let alone out into the wastes this late at night. He took their advice and made the choice to sleep it off. The next day he awoke around 1, cursed himself for drinking and sleeping in so late and headed out. He had no other leads so he headed for the lucky 38 hoping she'd be there. When he got there around 5, there was no trace of her ever being there. All her guns, cloths, ammo, and supplies were gone. The only thing of hers he found was the beret he'd given her, he picked it up. She always wore it, especially when they'd go out on a job, she said it was for good luck. He shed a tear as he clenched it in his fist. He had already lost one women he loved, he wasn't letting it happen again. He asked Victor when she had come back, he told him she'd came and gone with another women very early in the morning, around 7 but they didn't say where they were off to. He asked around, Mick said that Jasmine had come in to sell some of her favorite guns, with another women, and that they said something about heading to Crimson Caravan. "It's something" he said as he walked out of the Freeside gates. He would find her, not matter what it took.

**End Of Chapter 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

_I have an idea of what direction the story is leaning but reviews always help, feel free to drop me a PM as well. _

After leaving Freeside Veronica and Jasmine had made there way to Crimson Caravan.

"Ringo!" Jasmine squealed as she ran up to her friend jumping into a hug with Verionica trying to keep up. She had missed him. They had become good friends before she left Good springs. He was one of her only friends in the Mojave, it brought her a lot of joy to see him again. He was surprised to see her, the last time she'd stopped by was to talk to his boss and even then she didn't stay long. The one thing he liked about their friendship was how even though he didn't see her a lot is that they picked up right where they left off when they did.

"How have your adventures been treating you? Good I'd hope." Ringo said with a smile

"You have no idea." She said.

After talking for a while and catching up, Jasmine got the work she wanted said goodbye to her dear friend and once again set out, this time headed to an NCR outpost just up the highway from Prim. They reached Sloan, but not without there share of death claw encounters. Veronica had used her power fist to cripple each of the death claws legs while Jasmine put rounds through their heads.

"That was close V, we need to be careful." Jasmine said as they walking passed the tiny mining town. Veronica nodded. It was just starting to get dark when they passed a highway patrol station. " Why does it have to be on top of a hill? Of all things?" Jasmine complained as they trudged up the hill, the sun gone now, it was around 7.

"Come on Jazzy, its just a hill. Besides we can get a Nuka cola when we get to the outpost." Veronica said with a smile. After reaching the top of the hill the pair headed for the bar. Jasmine and Veronica took a seat at the bar and ordered, Veronica a nuka cola and Jasmine a beer.

"What its been a long day." Jasmine said as she lit up and Veronica gave her a look.

While waiting Jasmine noticed a women sitting two stools away.

"Looking for trouble?" she said Jasmine didn't notice she'd be staring.

"No, just looking around." Jasmine replayed. The women didn't respond

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, how about a drink?" Jasmine said offering her a beer

"How about a drink? How about a couple, is what you mean. Drinking to forget, its only getting me mad instead." She uttered staring into her bottle

"What are you trying to forget?" Jasmine blurted out wanting to kick herself for being nosey

"Lost my caravan heading north, the driver burned to ash and they didn't even take the cargo, just burned that too." Jasmine suddenly realized that this was the woman she had come to talk to, Cassidy of Cassidy Caravans. Jasmine was sent to make an offer to buy out her Caravan by McLafferty. After awhile of asking Cass about her life the conversation dwindled. Jasmine took the opportunity to ask Cass about buying her Caravan.

"Crimson Caravan sent me, they want to out your caravan." Jasmine said Cass looked surprised. After a few minutes of persuading Cass agreed.

"Alright, it's a deal, hand over the paper. Hnh…can't believe I'm parting with it." she said with sounding sad and almost nostalgic as she searched for the bottom of yet another bottle of whisky.

"Maybe…maybe you could come with me?" Jasmine said

"Go with you? And why the hell would I do that?" Cass said staring at Jasmine intently

"Do you really want to stay here and know exactly what will happen day in and day out?"

"Alright, I'm in. walking the Mojave with you can't be any worse than here, that's for sure." Waving over the bartender to bring another bottle as she downed the last of her current one. Cass held the new bottle out to Veronica. Jasmine expected her to decline, but she didn't. Veronica took the bottle and gulped down a sizable swig.

"What? A you thought this scribe couldn't hold her liquor?" Veronica said with a smile. The next thing Jasmine membered was waking up in a bunk, with a massive headache spooning a warm body. She lifted her head, to see who it was she was snuggled up to, Veronica. Jasmine checked the time, 8:30. They needed to get a move on, Jasmine wanted to head to camp forlorn hope on the way back to see if they needed anymore help on the way back to Crimson Caravan. She tired to move out of the bed without waking Veronica, only to find Cass was pressed against her back. "God damn it Cass." She muttered. Cass shifted,

"Quit being so loud would ya?"

Veronica rolled over "Well aren't you two cheery this morning."

The three women packed and headed out at 9 for Forlorn Hope.

It had taken a lot to get where Jasmine went out of McLafferty, after an hour of badgering her Boone got what he wanted. She said she sent Jasmine and her scribe friend out to buy up a rival caravan at an NCR outpost near prim. It was going to be a long walk, he decided to walk through the night so he could catch up, but by the time he'd cleared out Boney springs at 2 in the morning he needed to rest, taking shelter in one of the boarded up buildings. He awoke around 7 and headed out again, reaching Good springs in record time.

After traveling to Forlorn hope and helping out with missing medical supplies and retrieving supplies from Hellios one the trio decided to head back to Novac and take a breather for the night then head back to Crimson Caravan tomorrow. The Sun had just began to set as they entered town, Manny must have been on brake because she didn't see him in Dinky's mouth and the only person she saw when she enter to the town was Ada and she was packing it in for the day. Jasmine pulled the Key for the room of her key ring, she was glad she'd kept it because staying at camp Forlorn Hope wasn't exactly the most appealing option. The first thing Veronica did was hop into the bathtub, while Cass flopped down onto the bed. "So, tell me about that Hunk of yours you were traveling with before V and I?" Cass said

"He sounds like a cutie from what she's told me!" Veronica yelled from the bathroom. Jasmine sighed as she peeled off her armor and slipped into her soft cloth pants. She told Cass the same story she'd told Veronica.

"So he just ran off into the bathroom after spending the night holding you? What a pussy." Cass said as she laid on the couch sipping her Whisky.

"I know right? But to be far Jazzy he didn't go all that way to find you." Verionica said as she stepped out of the bathroom in her towel beginning to run her fingers through her hair.

" I know V… but I just got so fucking frustrated being near him, knowing how I feel about him and knowing he will never feel the same way." Jasmine said "I would of just been torturing myself if we continued to travel together…" she said shoving her face down into the pillow of the bed her emotions threating to over come her and cause her to sob but she bit back the tears. Instead she let out a frustrated grunt into the pillow.

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

After Boone made it to the NCR Outpost a few hours after making it to Good springs. He started to ask around, people had seen her, and this was a good sign he was catching up. But no one knew where they were headed exactly, he was at a loss. He decided to take a breather and re-supply for an hour or two.

"So I hear your looking for that Courier who walked through here huh? She took my best costumer with her when she left. Damn Shame." The bartender said as she slid Boone a beer. "Well at least she's not traveling alone." He thought to himself. He took some time and savored his beer before heading out again. He decided that he'd head for Sloan, Maybe she'd head that way on her way back to the Crimson Caravan. It was a hunch but he hoped he was right.

" I know what will make you feel better." Cass said pulling Jasmine up and out of the bed. "Why don't we head to Forlorn Hope and have a drink with some of them soldier boys?" Cass said

"Cass, you and I both know its only because you want a drink." Veronica said as she slipped her hood back on. "But she's right Jazzy, maybe it'd be good for you." She said with a smile. Before Jasmine had time to answer Cass was dragging her out the door into the night and towards the camp.

After a few minutes walk the trio reached Nelson. The soldiers weren't usually allowed to drink but with Nelson back in NCR hands the superiors of the camp could look the other way while the men celebrated the victory. They three women made there way to where about 15 soldiers had started a fire and drinking. Immediately she saw Ranger Milo, he was talking about her. She listened in, as they got closer

"So I'm looking down my sights right? All I see is the Courier taking a straight Razor to the shoulder then she just rips it right out and.."

"Telling stories about me are we now Milo?" she said with a raised eyebrow unable to hide her smile. He straightened himself when her heard her voice behind him and turned around. "I was just telling the grunts here about how you took back Nelson Ma'am." He said almost as if addressing a superior.

Jasmine smiled "I'm kidding, no need to be so formal." She said as she gave him a hug. The troops began to scatter around the fire realizing story time was over, Cass and Veronica had found seats of their own. Jasmine saw Veronica's face turn beet red when a grunt with the dark green eyes winked at her from across the fire. She tried to hide it by striking up a conversation with Cass who was telling the stories of her treks across the Mojave to anyone who was willing to listen with whisky in hand, as always. She was happy to see Milo, though they hadn't spent a whole lot of time together after she took Nelson they had bonded a little when he practically carried her to the medical tent and while the medic was cleaning her up. She liked to see him as a friend.

"So your back, how is our brave Courier doin'?" He said holding out a beer. She took it from his hand and popped off the cap.

"I'm great, doing a lot of traveling with those two over there." She gestured towards Cass and Veronica as she sat down leaning up a rock close to the fire patting the spot on the ground next to her. Veronica was now sitting next to the grunt from before, she was laughing while Cass continued to tell her stories to some of the men sitting near her. They were having fun and it made Jasmine smile, they had earned it. They talked for a while, about her travels, politics, and the up coming and inevitable battle over Hoover Dam.

"How has life been here since the legion has been gone?" She said taking a sip of her beer.

"A lot better then before you showed up, morale has been high." He said with a smile "and I've been meaning to say thank you...personally I mean. You've done the men and I a greater service then you know." He said with a large smile, Jasmine couldn't help but note what a wonderful smile he had, it was contagious. She let out a giggle and turned away to hide her now flushed face.

"You and your troops are welcome." She said looking at the ground while nervously tucking her bangs behind her ear her eyes now meeting his. His eyes were a very deep brown almost black, but warm and comforting making the ache in her heart fade. He started to lean in closer to her, she felt herself leaning toward him but by no conscious will. Her lips met his, the kiss was soft, gentle, and long. Her cupped her left cheek gently, stroking her face with his thumb. His hand was soft, shocking considering he was an in the field ranger. She rubbed her face against his hand when he broke the kiss, the warmth felt nice on her face. He smiled at her once again with his contagious smile.

Most of the troops had started to clear out shortly after the interruption of Milo's story. Now only Cass, Veronica, Veronica's new "friend" and two other men who were intently listening to Cass's story remained. Cass stood, turning her head to see Jasmine with Milo, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"Come on V its getting late." Cass said slowly starting to walk away gesturing for her to follow. Veronica stood, wanting to say goodbye to Dom before she left. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Veronica turned red, before running after Cass.

"What about Jazzy?" Veronica said

"From the look of it she's got her hands full." Cass said gesturing back towards Jasmine and Milo now sitting alone at the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

"You and your troops are welcome" Jasmine said Milo couldn't help but look at her and smile, she was a beautiful, kind, and had more battle experience then most of his troops would ever.

"God damn it Milo make a move!" he thought as her eyes met his. Her eyes were one of the best parts of her, they were hypnotizing, and he wanted to lose himself in them. Then his eyes wondered to her lips, full and lush, he began to lean in with his heart racing. She met him halfway, her lips were like silk, he thought he could hear his heart pounding out of his chest as he cupped her face. He felt her warmth on his hand as her smooth skin rubbed against it. He pulled back, he couldn't help but smile at her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand, he could of sworn her heard her purring at the small affection. He once again brought his lips to hers, turning towards her and pulling her into his lap, so she was straddling him. She made a small sound that sounded like something between a giggle and a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and began kiss down the side of his neck, Milo felt himself straining against his pants as he felt slowly up and down her hips and waist. He forced himself to pull her away for a moment "Jasmine" he said nudging her away from his neck gently, she looked at him "I think we'd be more comfortable in a private place." she nodded and stood. He led her to a small house that had been appointed his sleeping quarters. He was on her as soon as the door was closed, kissing her lightly up and down her neck, while she pulled loose the complicated straps of his armor, knocking off his ranger hat. The heavy armor hit the floor, she now was tugging at the light t-shirt he wore underneath. He broke away and grabbed the shirt from the back, pulling it over his head. She knew this was nothing more then senseless lust, but she didn't care. She was lonely and needed someone to ease her pain even if it was just for a night. He slid his hands under the light hooded jacket she wore, loving the feeling of her soft warm skin under his hands. She unzipped the jacket and let it fall to the floor before pulling the tank top the lie underneath over her head. He pulled her into another kiss, placing his hands on her rear and pulling her close. She warped her arms around her neck and legs around his waist as he lifted her almost effortlessly. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed so she was straddling him, being out in the field did give him much time for romance so it had been awhile since he'd last been with a woman. He couldn't believe Jasmine, of all people, would want him. He reached around her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it across the room. He leaned back so he could admire her, he had thought about her naked before but it was a lot better then her could of imagined. Her breasts, being a little less then a handful, were the perfect size to him. Her cupped them in his hands, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking softly eliciting a moan from her slightly parted lips. She started to grind her hips downward against him, she could feel how hard he was already. But then she stopped for a moment to think, had she ever had sex before? She couldn't possibly know. But she wasn't about to stop now. She reached for the buckle of his pants, trying her best to quickly undo it in the dimly lit room. With his belt now undone she slid down his pants and boxers. She gripped him lightly and slid her hand up and down his length slowly, stopping at his head to stroke his foreskin. His nails dug into her lower back as he let out a low moan. He needed her now, right now. He tugged on the back or her cloth pants, she got the hint and stood turned away from him kicked off her boots then shimmied out of her pants bringing her panties with them. Giving him a nice view as she stepped out of her remaining clothing. She turned back to him, starting to lean down to take him into her mouth but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No" he said he placed his hand on her chin pulling her into a quick kiss. She sat back into his lap. He placed both hands on her hips, slowly lowering her onto his length. She let out a whimper as his head rubbing into her wetness before continuing to lower herself. He was just about an average size, but on the thicker side. He slid in with only a little resistance. She was no virgin but it was clear it'd been awhile. He took it slow, not wanting to rush things. He slid out then ever so slowly back in. after sensing her become a little more comfortable he began to move a little faster. Jasmine moved her hips in time with his thrusts trying to get more of that wonderful friction. He was hitting just the right spot, "ohhh god yes" she groaned then he stopped. He pulled out and rolled her onto her back, she whimpered at his absence inside of her. He slid back into her once again and resumed now at a much quicker pace. She moaned, as her eyes fluttered shut, he was hitting just the right spot and it was making her see stars. The sounds of skin on skin mixed with Jasmines moans of pleasure was putting him close to the edge, no, he would make her cum first. She snaked his hand in-between her legs and rubbed her sensitive clit. Her eyes shot open at the new layer of pleasure, she but her lip and moaned his name "M…Milo." Her skin was on fire as the familiar warmth began to creep up on her, she was so close. She was set over the edge by his mouth on her breast nipping and biting, not being able to hold back she screamed his name as climax tore through her leaving her panting and out of breath "Don't…don't…stop." The Ranger smirked at how out of breath she was from her orgasm and continued trying to find his own release. His thrusts became uneven and erratic as the pooling feeling in his gut grew. He pulled out of her and came on her stomach. He let out a low moan as her hand coaxed the last bit out of him. He reached for shirt on the nightstand, cleaning off her stomach. He slipped on his boxers before sliding back into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, snuggling close before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

**End Of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out and also sorry its so short but i lost all my progress on chapters 11 and 12 when i updated my laptop. Im working on chapter 12 now so hopefully I'm able to get it done soon. Reviews and PMs always welcome._

Milo woke Jasmine up very early the next morning,

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I have to oversee a supply shipment to bitter springs and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." He said pulling his pants on and clipping his belt.

"No worries I'm an early riser anyway." Jasmine said rolling over stretching her arms above her head. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, she still had feelings for Boone, and it felt almost like cheating. But she quickly reminded herself how you cant cheat on a person you never had to begin with. She stood and slid on her panties and pulled her shirt over her head, noticing Milo was staring. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful in every sense of the word. He couldn't say last night meant nothing to him but he didn't love her, he knew that and so did Jasmine but she didn't seem to mind. They did each other a favor, he helped soothe her loneness and she gave him some much needed R and R. And if he didn't have somewhere to be he would gladly go for round two. But there was work to be done. He came up from behind her and placed his hands on her hips,

" I have to go." He said placing a kiss on her neck. She didn't want him to leave, but knew he had to eventually. So for the moment she placed her hands over his and let her hips sway, enjoying the comfort and sheer bliss she felt being close to another warm body. After a moment she turned around and placed her hands on his bare chest,

"You be careful ok?" she said peering up at him

"Yes, Ma'am" he said with a grin placing a kiss on her forehead. He packed up the rest of his things and hugged Jasmine goodbye before heading out. Jasmine finished getting dressed before heading back towards Novac. Cass and Veronica were out cold when she got into the room, so Jasmine headed for the bathroom and took a long shower. She reflected on last nights events and thought aloud " Thank you Cass."

After her shower Jasmine quickly dressed into a fresh pair of shorts her boots and a dark green tank-top and decided to head outside for a smoke, slipping he .45 into the back of her shorts on the way out closing the door behind her. She leaned against the banister, watching the sun peak over the distant horizon as she took a drag from her cigarette. Her thoughts wondered to the grumpy sniper who had stolen her heart. "I wonder if he misses me...no..Probably not. He's probably out somewhere bashing legion skulls and has already forgotten about me." She thought. She stood there for a little while, until her train of thought was broken by a loud crash in the room below her feet. She pulled out her pistol, and headed down the stairs to see the room below hers with the door ajar. She nudged the door open, to see Manny laying face down on the floor.

"Manny?" she whispered looking around the room, the only response she got was a groan of pain. The room seemed empty so she lowered her gun and moved towards him only to be stopped by the butt of a gun smacking against the back of her head, everything went black.

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

She woke up, feeling cold hard earth beneath her. Her vision hazy, she looked around noticing large fences she tried to stand, to try to recognize her surroundings it only took a few seconds to realize where she was. "cottonwood Cove". Just then the gate opened behind her, she turned around abruptly to see you Man, his head was shaved he wore Legion Crimson.

"The new Whelp is finally awake, One of the legionnaires told me that you're the one killed contact in Novac." He said sounding Amused. Then Jasmine realized, Jeannie May was in aiding the Legion slave trade they must've tried to contact her and realized she'd been killed. But what you wondering how they figured out it was her, or partially her. "What nothing for yourself whelp?" He said now seeming annoyed.

"I don't have to say anything to you. You know exactly what I did. If you don't let me go what happened to Jeanie will happen to you." Jasmine spat. She surprised herself she didn't know when that came from, but her threat seemed to work, he backed away. He walked out of the enclosure shutting the gate behind him.

"I'll be back later, Whelp." He said with a sneer walking away. With him gone she started to look for a way out, she looked at the fence for weaknesses, so check if the fence for gaps, and even checked if she could climb over it but had no luck. She realized there is no way out unless they opened that gate, she made a plan, "Next time they open that gate I'm running like hell." She said to herself. She didn't want to think about what they would do to her if they caught her running away, she knew the legions track record with women they captured. She didn't want that life, she refused to let that be her life. It was then she realized, that they hadn't taken her combat knife out of her boot, they must have missed it while searching her. She waited, the man came back about an hour later, He looked calmer now. This was it, he opened the gate

"Whelp, come here." He said pointing at the ground ordering her like some trivial house pet. She did as she was told, and followed him to a tent outside the slave pen. Once inside she saw two other legionaries, she didn't like where this was going, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the men observed her.

" Young female, Mid twenties. 5'6 weighing around 145lbs." Said the man who had brought her into the tent "Seemingly healthy, fit, and strong but compliance is low", She noticed one of the legionnaires writing down his observations. They were going to sell her, but to do so they'd have to put her in a price range, women tended to be in the 2000 to 3000 cap range where a strong healthy man went for around 5000 caps. She stood strong through his hard stares, but inside she was uncertain, it was three of them against one of her. Even if she took one by surprise, there was still two she'd need to take out with only a knife, and that was without them shooting her first.

"Not horrible to look at, whether she is a good breeder is yet to be determined." He said, that was it, she needed to get out of there, now, right now.

Boone made it to Sloan by nightfall, he asked around but no one had seen Jasmine since she passed through on her way to the NCR outpost and that was a days ago. Defeated he decided to stay the night in Sloan and continue to look for her in the morning. He knew he had been catching up so she couldn't of been far if she hadn't come through Sloan, another route could have been back through Good Springs but that would of taken her longer then if she came through Sloan. He laid back in his bunk, Jasmine had been all he had thought about over the past days, he couldn't get her out of his head. All he could think about was her charming smile that always adorned her bush lips, how he took it for granted when he saw it everyday they'd spent together, but now it's all he wanted to see. After a night of restless sleep, Boone woke very early like usual. Ada was walking by the town with her pack Brahmin not far behind as he left the general sleeping area, he tried to avoid her at all costs when he lived in Novac ; he tried to walk past her towards the mess hall, keeping his head down.

"Hey there soldier boy! How are ya'? Not to good I'd guess?" She said "What?" Boone said with a somewhat bewildered look.

"Well because your not traveling with that Courier chick anymore, Jasmine her name is?" she said , Yes! This was the lead Boone was looking for.

"Where? Where did you see her?" he said almost grabbing her shoulders

"In Novac just yesterday evening, with two other woman." She said quickly

Boone quickly grabbed his pack and practically ran in the direction of Novac. He could be there in two hours at the most. He was so close, it was early in the morning, if she stayed the night she must still be there. He was going to find her.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

_I've been having some writers block as of late and it was difficult for me to get this chapter out but i made it as long as i possibly could, and if anyone has any ideas your input would be greatly appreciated. Happy reading._

Boone reached Novac by 7, he practically ran up the stairs to her room. His fist hammered on the door, he didn't intend to be so boorish but he needed to know if she was there. "Jasmine? Jasmine are you in there?" he said trying not to sound angry despite his banging on the door. The door swung open, the figure of a woman stood in the doorway rubbing her eye and bracing herself up against the door with one hand. The figure became clearer as she stepped into the light slightly; red hair cascaded down her shoulders contrasting with creamy pale freckled skin. She wore a half undone button up shirt with a black bra and from what he could see matching panties.

"What the fuck do you want?" she said squinting at the light wincing in pain slightly. This wasn't Jasmine, Boone frowned in disappointment, she must have left.

"Was a girl named Jasmine, staying here before you?" He asked almost pleadingly but trying to remain distant.

" Why are you asking about Jazzy?" she said now giving him a stern look. This must have been one of the women Jasmine has been traveling with. "Wait, I know who you are. You're the asshat who Jazzy traveled with. What in all fucks name are you doing here?" She said squinting at him. Wait, she knew who he was? Jazzy?

"What? Yeah, I guess I am. But where is she?" he said quickly

"No, and what's it to you?" she spat at him, from what Jasmine has told her they didn't exactly leave off on good terms, so she didn't want to tell him where she was right off the bat until she learned why he was looking for her.

"I don't have time for this. All you need to know is that I'm looking for her alright? I just want to know where she is." He said in a harsh tone, this was getting him no where and he was getting irritated.

"That's not good enough, plus I don't know where she is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She said now clear of the haze that had consumed her

"Cass? Who's at the door?" Veronica said rolling out of bed in a tee- shirt and shorts

"Just that guy Jazzy told us about, the pussy." she said turning her head

Now Boone was getting angry, all he wanted was to know where she was.

"Listen, I just really need to talk to Jasmine. I've been searching for her for the past few days, you two are the only lead I have." He said sounding sincere, Cass looked at him hard, glaring at him through his sunglasses, and there was a long pause.

"She stayed the night at Forlorn hope, and came back early this morning. She went out for a smoke but didn't come back." Cass said breaking the silence.

" She didn't take any of her things ether, just her pistol." Veronica chimed in.

"What was she doing at Forlorn hope?" Boone said thankful that they had decided to help him

"She spent the night with one of the rangers after we had a few beers." Cass said walking back into the room, searching for a pair of pants.

Boone cringed; she spent the night with another man? He hated thinking of another man's hands on her, roaming her creamy skin, running his fingers through her silken hair, kissing her pain away, pain he had caused. He felt his blood boil with jealousy, but he put it aside, there was a more pressing matter to be dealt with.

"But she came back this morning? Where could she of went?" he asked

"Well, her smokes are gone and so is her pistol, but everything else is exactly where she left it, even her armor." Veronica said "She wouldn't of gone far without her armor or pack." Cass continued.

"Alright, she must be some where close then. I'll have a look around to see if I can find anyone who saw her." He said heading off towards the stairs. Cliff was first on his list, no luck, then ranger Andy and once again no luck. Finally as a last resort he decided to ask Manny if he saw Jasmine when she walked back into town. They hadn't talked or even looked at each other since Carla had been taken, but if anyone knew it'd be Manny. Boone walked to his door, and knocked to find it unlocked and open slightly, but not enough to notice from a distance. He saw Blood spattered on the floor, "Oh god" he thought aloud, the blood was fresh it couldn't of been more then an hour or two old. He checked the bathroom, what he found horrified him. Manny, thrown into the bathtub, he was bloody and cut up pretty badly but it was clear he'd been shot. After searching the room, Boone found a .45, Jasmines .45. He knew it was hers, she had carved a "J" into the grip. Along with the Gun he found a holatape. He'd seen this before, he knew the legion had a hand in this. He played the tape,

" WHERE IS THE COURIER?" a voice boomed

"I don't know, she came and left months ago. She hasn't been back since." Boone recognized that voice, it was Manny." Just let me go, I don't know where she is." Manny said obviously trying to sound calm but he was in pain Boone could tell, they must have been torturing him.

"I don't believe you, we'll I suppose we'll just have to coax it out of you then." The voice said with a sadistic tone. The rest of the tape was just screams and sobs of agony, while they tortured him, Boone couldn't listen anymore. Manny may have been an asshole but no one deserved to die like that. Boone shook the thoughts of what they must of done to him out of his head, they had Jasmine, there was no doubt in his mind about that. At least now he knew exactly where she was, he ran out of the room and up the stairs to Cass and Veronica. He explained what he found and where Jasmine was.

"Are you fucking insane? We aren't letting you go to Cotton Wood cove alone. No way in hell, we all need to go and save Jasmine together." Cass said angrily, she couldn't believe that this jar head wanted to go and save Jasmine all by himself while they just sat back at the lucky 38 and waited.

"I've been there before and with all three of us they would see us coming a mile away." Boone persisted packing away his things so he could set out. " Its not even a full days walk from here, and only a full day to get to the lucky 38 from there. It'll be faster if I go alone." He continued slinging his pack over his shoulder.

" This is crazy, you're crazy. What if she gets hurt? What if you get hurt? What if you both die?" Veronica said pacing back and fourth across the room panicking. Boone walked over to veronica and placed on hand on her shoulder,

"I will bring her back." He said in a stern tone. Veronica visibly relaxed, after a long pause Cass and Veronica agreed to wait at the Lucky 38. But Cass made it clear that if he took more then 3 days that they would leave to go and look for them. Boone set out shortly after the agreement was made. He traveled for about two hours, before reaching a searchlight mine. He climbed the rocks, and ended at a spot he never wanted to see again, the snipers nest he used when he was last here. It brought back horrible memories, his wife standing on a platform being bid on like an animal, legionaries everywhere, the pain and hopelessness in her eyes accompanied by tears, taking the shot. He hated being there, but it was the best vantage point of Cottonwood cove, and he didn't have many options.

One of the legionaries set down his clipboard and made his way towards Jasmine. He fisted his hand in her hair, "If we could prove her a breeder, we could sell her for more." He said glancing at his superior, the bald man nodded

" Don't beat her up to bad, we need her to look presentable for sale." He said pushing open the flap of the tent leaving her alone with the two other men. The two men smiled at each other but before they had a chance to push her to the ground she head butted the first legionary knocking him to the ground, she grabbed the knife from her boot and slashed the second legionary in the neck. He fell to the ground choking and gasping for air, one down. She lunged at the other man who was now on his feet and running at her with a hatchet. He side stepped him, wrapped her arm around his neck and stabbed him in the back where his neck met his shoulders and lowered him to the ground. She searched around the tent for any other kind of weapon or armor, all she found was a10 mm pistol with about 5 rounds left in the clip.

"Better than nothing" she thought. "Now, to get out of here."

She made her way towards the flap of the tent and peeked through. There were about 6 of them she could see from where she was not counting two hounds. One of them was coming this way, "Oh shit, shit shit shit!" jasmine whispered as she looked around for a place to hide. He walked through the flap, immediately noticing and kneeling near the bodies to examine them, he stood and drew his weapon. But before he could turn around, Jasmine jumped on his back and shoved the knife into his side, covering his mouth to keep him quiet as she stabbed again and again. He died without a sound. She wiped the knife clean and drew the pistol. She knew her chances of getting out were slim to none, but she'd be rather die trying then be forced to stay there. She slipped out of the tent, trying to remain unnoticed. She slipped around to the back of the tent and creped along the waters edge, she came to the body of a dead legionary who lay dead behind his small tent. He was shot in the temple, the wound was still fresh, she stood up and looked around. There was only one person she knew who could make that shot, Boone.

He smirked as he looked at Jasmine through his scope examining the body.

"I'm up here beautiful." He said to himself.

"Where is he?" she whispered. Looking around at the cliffs surrounding the cove. She heard a shot ring out from her behind her followed by the whiz of a bullet flying by her ear, she turned around and took two shots at a legionary, taking him down with two shots in the chest. She ran towards the front of the camp and the road that led out of the cove, she glanced behind her to see three or four men taking aim at her. When she turned back she was stopped dead in her tracks by a punch to the jaw. She was knocked to the ground, but quickly knocked the man off of her with an elbow to the face and stood, then ended him with a swift stomp to the face. Before she could continue running she took a bullet grazed her side. She held her bleeding side in pain. The next legionary who jumped her and pinned her to the ground caught her of guard. He landed a few good punches before taking a round to the head Boone was definitely here. She stood, pulling out her pistol she turned around a fired her remaining three shots, taking out two men. The dogs were after her now, she pulled her knife and managed to kill one before it was knocked out of her hand by the second dog. She was on the ground again, holding the hound back with her forearm to keep him from mauling her neck and face and desperately reaching for a rock with her other arm. She got the rock and slammed it into the dogs temple again and again until it rolled off dead. She got a hunting shotgun off of the legionary she killed, if she wanted to get out of here she'd have to kill all of them. She had 6 shells, she loaded the gun and pumped it as she braced up against the side of a rock. She peaked out to see 5 men coming towards her position. She exhaled and peaked over the rock once more, taking aim. She blew away the one closest to her taking off part of his head. She fired two more times killing another, who was coming at her with straight razor. she took cover, she had three more shells left, she could do this. She turned out of her over, and was taken by surprise by a super sludge to the ribs. she was knocked back against the rock, but recovered quickly and shot him in the gut. The next man came at her quick with throwing spears, he missed and Jasmine blew his arm off. She ran out from the rocks and blew away another man, she was out of shells now. The Final legionary came at her but was stopped by the butt of the shotgun to the face. He fell to the ground and she continued to mash his face in with the gun. It was done, She was safe. She rolled off him and laid flat on the ground, she now began to feel the pain in her side and ribs. she ripped the fabric off of one of the men's armor and wrapped it around the bullet wound to compress it. She began to hobble up the road holding her side, "Boone where ever you are you better hurry the fuck up." She said aloud

Seeing Jasmine take out the last of the men, Boone hurried down the rocks. He reached the road and ran towards her, she was holding her side and wincing in pain every time she took a step but she was alive. He made it to her, and brought her to the side of the road. He sat her down and started to look her over. "Hey Boone, thanks for the save nice shooting." she said giving him a weak smile, tiredness eminent in her eyes.

"Your welcome, but you have to stay awake Jasmine." He said injecting a stimpack into her arm. He lifted her shirt, she wound wasn't to bad, but he needed to clean and wrap it or else it would get infected. He laid her on her side, taking gauze and vodka from his pack. He unscrewed the top and took Jasmines hand into his. "This is going to hurt ok? But I need to clean the wound or else it'll get infected." He poured the bottle over the wound and Jasmines eyes shot open as she screamed in agony. Once he was confident the wound was clean he wrapped the gauze around her waist to cover the wound. By the time he had finished cleaning her up, she had passed out. He picked her up and carried her up the hill, and back to the snipers nest, it was secluded enough so they could stay the night without fear of anyone sneaking up on them. He placed her down on the bed and the sun was setting by the time he got the fire started. He boiled water in a kettle near the fire for coffee, he caught himself staring at her from time to time and smiling. He was so happy to see her again, so happy to see that she was for the most part ok. It was around 1 am before she woke up from a nightmare; He sat on the bed and pulled her into his chest. She was crying, he ran his fingers through her hair, she held tight to his shirt as if she feared him leaving her. "Sshh, its ok, I'm not going any where." He whispered into her hair. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep again, he laid her down and covered her with a thin blanket but before he could make his way back to the fire he heard her call his name.

"Boone…please don't leave me." She said trying to sit up. He walked back into the makeshift shack and sat down beside her once more. She once again snuggled up to his chest, she was skinner then he remembered. "I missed you." Jasmine said peering up at him with a small smile. And there it was, the breath taking smile he had missed so much, The smile that allowed to him feel again, the smile that had taken away his pain, the smile that had made him love her.

"I missed you to." He said brushing her bangs out of her eyes;he leaned in and gently brought his lips to hers. She was shocked for a moment but relaxed soon after and snaked her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back, loving how she melted into his touch. Her hair smelt of sweet smoke and honey. He savored how silky her lips were against his, not wanting to pull away but the need for air won in the end. They broke for air and he pressed his forehead against hers,

"I'm glad you came after me, and I'm sorry I left you high and dry like that, I was just frustrated." she said gently rubbing her nose back and forth against his.

"I'm glad I found you. I didn't mean to send you mixed signals, just waking up with you like that brought back some memories I wasn't ready for." He said in a hushed calm tone "But I'm ready to give it a try if you are." He continued.

"Alright, sounds good." She said with her ever-persistent smile

**End of Chapter 13**


End file.
